Challenge courses are structures that allow a person or team to challenge themselves by participating in various events such as walking along swinging ropes or planks, at elevated heights. These courses are also used to train military personnel. These courses are also used at recreational parks or other such centers that have go-carts and miniature golf.
The invention is a challenge course that is not required to be secured to the earth, although it can be utilized in such a manner.
There further exists a need for a challenge course in which the participant is secured to the safety cable before reaching the activity height, such as at the ground level.
There further exists a need for a deployable or portable challenge course that can be disposed on a flat-bed trailer, hauled behind a motor vehicle, or otherwise be mobile and deployable, and re-deployable.
There also exists the need to increase the flow and capacity of participants to allow for increased traffic flow.
Multiple embodiments of the system are disclosed herein. It will be understood that other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.